Movie reproduction is achieved by sequentially displaying still images (frames) at a constant time interval (hereinafter, referred to as a “frame interval”) by means of an image reproduction apparatus such as a display.
On the other hand, systems have been proposed which convert a movie signal generated by an image generation apparatus into digital data and send it to the image reproduction apparatus set at a remote location through data communication to reproduce it (a broadcasting system, a monitoring system, a TV phone system, a game system, and the like). Like those systems, in a case of using data communication between the image generation apparatus and the image reproduction apparatus, there is a problem that, because size of movie data is relatively large, a delay time is generated between image generation and image reproduction mainly because of delay in transmission. Especially in a case of using wireless data communication, data has to be sent/received within a limited bandwidth and therefore there is an upper limit to the communication rate. Thus, reduction in the delay time is a large problem.
In a game system, for example, it is necessary to change a play screen in accordance with a player's operation, and the play screen is formed by real-time moving pictures generated in accordance with the player's operation. Even if the play screen is reproduced at a constant frame interval (even if the play screen is smoothly and continuously reproduced), when the play screen is presented behind the player's operation, the player feels a feeling of strangeness in operation and this lowers operability. In other words, in specific technical fields, merely reproducing the movie continuously on the reproduction side is not sufficient, but being real-time in the reproduction of movie is further required.
Therefore, various techniques have been conventionally proposed for reducing the aforementioned delay time, and one of them is described in Patent Publication 1, for example.    Patent Publication 1 JP 2007-221411 (A)